wwecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE Roster
WWE Roster WWE has 2 brands Raw, and Smackdown. Raw is on for 3 hours and Smackdown is on for 2 hours. However, Smackdown superstars regularly appear on Raw as it is called Raw Supershow. WWE has a show that airs on Wednesday afternoon on WWE.Com called NXT which superstars in WWE's development territory Florida Championship wrestling compete. WWE Superstars is a show that is on Thursday afternoon on WWE.Com and is for lower class superstars who do not appear on raw and smackdown that much. Although the many smackdown superstars appear on raw, and sometimes even a few raw superstars on smackdown, every superstar has an official brand. Raw Male Wrestlers Alex Riley: Cheer Big Show: Boo Brock Lesnar: Boo Chris Jericho: Cheer CM Punk: Boo: WWE Champion Curt Hawkins: Boo David Otunga: Boo Dolph Ziggler: Boo: Smackdown money in the bank winner Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson: Cheer: Makes occaisonal appearences Epico: Cheer Evan Bourne: Cheer: Inactive, Injured Jack Swagger: Boo John Cena: Cheer JTG: Boo Kane: Boo: Anger Managment Therapist for Daniel Bryan Kofi Kingston: Cheer: WWE Tag Team Champion Mason Ryan: Cheer Michael Mcgillicutty: Boo The Miz: Boo: WWE Intercontinental Champion Primo: Cheer Rey Mysterio: Cheer R-Truth: Cheer: WWE Tag Team Champion Santino Marrella: Cheer: WWE United States Champion Tensai: Boo Triple H: Cheer: Cheif Operating Officer of WWE, Occaisonal wrestler Tyler Reks: Boo Zack Ryder: Cheer Raw Female Superstars Beth Phoenix: Boo Eve: Boo Kelly Kelly: Cheer, Inactive will return on August 6th 2012 episode of Raw. Raw Other on air employees A.J. Lee: Cheer: Raw General manager A.W.: Boo: Manager of Darren Young and Titus O'Neil Justin Roberts: Cheer: Ring Announcer Paul Heyman: Cheer: Manager of Brock Lesnar Sakamoto: Boo: Manager of Tensai Vickie Guerrero: Boo: Manager of Dolph Ziggler Tag Team's and groups R-Truth and Kofi Kingston: Cheer: WWE Tag Team Champion Smackdown Male Superstars Alberto Del Rio: Boo Antonio Cesaro: Boo Brodus Clay: Cheer Camacho: Boo Christian: Cheer Cody Rhodes: Boo Damien Sandow: Cheer Daniel Bryan: Boo Darren Young: Boo Drew McIntyre: Boo Ezekiel Jackson: Boo The Great Khali: Cheer Heath Slater: Boo Hunico: Boo Jey Uso: Cheer Jimmy Uso: Cheer Jinder Mahal: Boo Johhny Curtis: Boo Justin Gabriel: Cheer Mark Henry: Boo Randy Orton: Cheer Ryback: Cheer Sheamus: Cheer Sin Cara: Cheer Ted Dibiase: Cheer Titus O'Neil: Boo Trent Barretta: Cheer Tyson Kidd: Cheer Undertaker: Cheer Wade Barrett: Boo Yoshi Tatsu: Cheer Smackdown female wrestlers Alicia Fox: Cheer Kaitlyn: Cheer Layla: Cheer Natalya: Boo Tamina Snuka: Cheer Smackdown other on air employees Aksana: Boo Booker T: Cheer Cameron: Cheer Hornswoggle: Cheer Lillian Garcia: Cheer Naiomi: Cheer Ricardo Rodriguez: Cheer Rosa Mendes: Cheer Theodre Long: Cheer Tony Chimel: Cheer WWE Smackdown Teams Titus O'Neil and Darren Young: Boo Primo and Epico: Cheer The Uso's: Cheer WWE NXT Male Superstars Adam Mercer Aidan English Big E Langston Bo Dallas Bray Wyatt CJ Parker Conor O'Brian Dente Dash Garrett Dylan Jake Carter Jason Jordan Kassius Ohno Kenneth Cameron Leo Kruger Mike Dalton Nick Rogers Percy Watson Richie Steamboat Rick Victor Seth Rollins Xaiver Woods Female Superstars Audrey Marie Paige Raquel Diaz Sofia Cortez Other on air employees Bririrley Pierce Byron Saxton Caylee Turner Dusty Rhodes Jim Ross Ricky Steamboat Summer Rae William Regal Referees Chad Patton Charles Robinson Jack Doan John Cone Justin King Marc Harris Mike Chioda Rod Zapta Ryan Tran Scott Armstrong Spannish Broadcast Team Carlos Cabera Jerry Soto Marleco Rodriguez